Rising Sun Of Vestroia
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: Semi-AU, Full summary inside. Dan had an older twin brother, Asahi, who died from an accident they both were in. When he uncovers a picture of when they were little, he remembers the four years they were able to live together. Rating might change.
1. Prologue

I... don't know where this idea came from. Might as well do it though.

I don't own Bakugan, but that's okay.

Full Summary: Semi-AU. Dan uncovers a old picture of him and his twin brother and remembers the four years they were able to spend as brothers together. Dark secrets come to the surface, and the Brawlers find out things they didn't know about each other. With the coming of the Vestrals and a shadowy organization out to get them, the Brawlers and the Bakugan will have to trust their bonds with each other even more. Rating might change to M because there are going to be a lot of deaths going around.

"Listen, even if I'm in a place you can't reach, I'll always be with you."

* * *

This couldn't be happening. It all must be a bad dream, a nightmare that they'd wake up from at any moment.

But no amount of wishing could bring them to believe in their delusions of reality. No matter how much they _wanted _to believe, the reality was simple.

Both of their children, their precious twin baby boys, were dying.

Mrs. Kuso cried into her husband's shoulder, completely distraught. The doctor felt pity for the couple and seemed unsure if what he was about to say next would be the right thing.

"We'll... be able to save one of them if we make a heart transplant," he said slowly.

"Then do it!!" a already frenzied Mrs. Kuso cried out.

"Honey... calm down, you're being irrational..."

The doctor looked back and forth between the two and sighed,

"Which twin do you want saved?"

Mr. Kuso felt his breath hitch in his throat as his wife choked out the name of their youngest son. He knew his wife wasn't in her right mind but this was a choice between two lesser evils.

Asahi and Dan's lives were at stake and they could only save one of them. Dan would be the one to be saved, Asahi being sacrificed to save his life. The doctor left to preform the operation and Mr. Kuso sighed, burying his face into his hands as a crushing feeling of guilt filled his entire being.

_'Asahi... I'm sorry. Please forgive your mother and father.'_

He weeped for the inevitable loss of his oldest son. The decision had been made, and now it was irreversible. The hours ticked by in the hospital, feeling like centuries with each passing second. The Kusos remained in the hospital over-night, none of the staff having the heart to kick them out.

On the dawn of the next day, the doctor came back out and reported to them that Dan was safe and well now.

"I'm sorry about little Asahi. He died during his brother's procedure... you should probably go see them now."

They went into the operation room together. Dan was laying on one bed, breathing and alive. The other boy was covered by a white blanket, head to toe. Mrs. Kuso went over to Dan and hugged the sleeping boy closely to her. Mr. Kuso looked over to the still body of his other son, any signs of life completely snuffed out.

"Asahi..."

He shook his head and wept into the fabric covering his dead son.

"Mommy? Why is daddy crying?" Dan, who had woken up, asked.

Mrs. Kuso turned her eyes to the other bed and her eyes filled with tears again. Dan's eyes turned to where his mom's gaze landed on and his eyes widened. That was the bed where Asahi had been placed in, and now he was covered by a blanket.

"Asahi-nii! W-why is he-?!"

"Asahi is in a better place now Dan... he's sleeping."

Dan teared up and cried,

"No! Asahi-nii!!!"

Outside, the sky opened up and rain fell in waterfalls. Dan sobbed for his dead twin, the last words that Asahi had said to him echoing in the walls of the room around him.

_"Dan listen, even if I'm in a place you can't reach, I'll always be with you."_

_'You're right Asahi... you're right here... with me always.'_

_**"That's right. I'm always here, in your heart. Heh, we are twins after all, we have that link."**_

Dan nodded and buried his face into his mother's shirt. He'd live on for Asahi, now that his older twin was gone.

A transparent Asahi watched the three Kusos embrace each other, crying over the loss of their fourth family member.

* * *

End chapter.

Asahi is dead, so the part where Dan and Asahi are conversing is just a part of his mind speaking back with Asahi's voice. I'm not really sure if I should continue this or not...

Hm....

Review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Lament

Next chapter.

This is for you Firehedgehog, since you gave your encouragement for me to continue.

_'Aaahhh.' _Thoughts

**_"Aaahhh." _Asahi speaking**

**"Aaahhh." Dan's split personality**

* * *

Just a year after the Bakugan left, the Brawlers lives had returned back to normal. They had all kept in touch but went their separate ways. Alice's former alter ego, Masquerade, had appeared right after Naga's defeat in his own body. He had conceded to living with Alice and her grandfather, after much persuasion on the others parts.

Now fourteen years old, Daniel Asahi Kuso was currently in his room, tidying it up. It wasn't really messy but it needed to be picked up a bit. His mother had insisted that he clean his room, so here he was doing just that.

"Hum... that should do it," the brunette said as he placed the last of his boxes in the closet.

As he shifted to back out of his closet, he accidently bumped into an old stack. It shook and then the very top one fell on his head.

"ITAI!!"

He fell out of his closet, the box on his chest. Sporting his new bump on his head, he slowly sat up and stared at the dusty box laying innocently on him. He glowered and took the box into his hands looking it over.

"Don't you look innocent? Well, because of you I have a bump on my head!"

He fumed silently then noticed the faded golden letters. Blowing the dust off the words were revealed:

A & D Kuso

_'What's this?'_

Dan traced the faded letters with his finger. Taking the lid into his hands he pulled it off, only to be greeted by layers of old newspapers. Undeterred, Dan proceeded to unfold the layers one by one until he came down to a picture frame. Taking the picture out he brushed the thin layer of dust off to reveal him and a beloved family member from when they were four years old.

The same red-brown eyes, the same brown hair, and a smile that was an almost exact replica of his.

"Asahi...."

Dan's eyes glazed over slightly, memories of his time with his brother playing in his mind's eye. His twin brother... the one who was always there for him. Asahi had made his life happy by just being there for him. If it hadn't been for that accident... Asahi would still be alive.

_'I... promised myself that I'd keep living for my brother's sake, but it's becoming so hard now...'_

_**"Dan... I know you're trying hard. Thank you."**_

Asahi's voice echoed in his mind and Dan closed his eyes. Tears streaked down his face and fell onto the glass that served as a window to the photo inside the picture frame.

**_"Shh, it's okay Dan. I'm here, right here."_**

"Asahi... I'm sorry, Asahi. If only..."

**_"What happened, happened. We can't change that. All we can do is remember and move onward. Stay strong, keep your chin up, but never forget. Ever."_**

Dan let out a choked sob but then laughed, tears still falling from his eyes. He leaned back against the wall and curled into a fetal position.

"You're right Asahi... I'm such an idiot," he laughed hollowly, but it then turned into a sob,

"But it hurts so much. To the point of being unbearable."

A transparent figure that was of a fourteen year old boy that looked almost exactly like Dan but with long shoulder-blade length hair wearing the same clothes as him appeared on his bed.

**_"But that's never stopped you before Dan. Feeling pain is just a part of life. You taught Masquerade that winning and losing are essential in life. Shouldn't it be time for you to learn from your own advice?"_**

Dan buried his face into his knees and stayed silent. Mirage Asahi waited for the distraught boy to answer his question, staring intently. Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath,

"I... I don't know..."

Mirage Asahi didn't say anything in reply. He just watched and slowly faded away, retreating into Dan's conscious.

"Dan! Dinner's ready, come on down!"

Dan looked up and wiped away his tears. Picking up the old photo he put it on his desk and ran down stairs.

* * *

Mrs. Kuso watched has her son ate his dinner. Something was off though. Normally, Dan would be scarfing his food down with a lot of gutso, but today he was just chewing it slowly and staring off into space.

"Daniel? Is everything all right?" she asked.

Dan blinked slowly and took another bite out of his food. When he ignored her, she immediately went over and felt his forehead.

"You're not feeling sick, are you?"

**"... I'm fine mom. Thanks for the food."**

"Daniel!"

Dan didn't answer her and just went back upstairs to his room. Mrs. Kuso watched him go and then sighed heavily,

"That must've been Hien."

Hien was, for lack of better word, Dan's other self. After Asahi's funeral, Dan had gone back to school but it wasn't for the best. He was more prone to mental breakdowns and cried if anyone so much as mentioned Asahi. Because Asahi wasn't there to protect him anymore, the bullies began to viciously insult Dan and it got to the point where his poor mind had just snapped.

She remembered getting a call from one of the teachers, saying that Dan had broken the bullies' arms. After the incident, she realized that Dan wasn't being himself. The new Dan was more serious, didn't have that spark of joy or enthusiasm, he had a more rational train of thinking and always had a stern, but caring look in his eyes.

The most obvious change was the eye color and the sudden growth of the four year olds hair, now hanging to his shoulders. The red-brown eye now had the color of pure flames. Red, orange, and gold irises glowed softly(think Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna from Reborn(I do not own)). Mrs. Kuso took her transformed son to see a psychiatrist, hoping to find out what was going on.

The psychiatrist questioned him, asking questions of all sorts. But when he asked if he knew his name the answer shocked them both:

**"This body's given name is Daniel Asahi Kuso. I am another part of his mind, and I'm called Hien."**

When questioned further, Hien refused to speak anymore about it. He only said that Dan would be waking up again soon, then fell unconscious.

"It's odd though... he hasn't come out since that incident, so why now?" Mrs. Kuso asked herself.

Dan was well aware that Hien existed, so when asked about it from his parents he said that Hien meant no harm. Hien was essentially Dan so their personalities mixed but also contrasted to one another. After awhile, they got used to the fact that their son had a split personality and went on with life. Hien remained dormant and never surfaced again but Dan would occasionally tell his parents what Hien had told him the night before.

"I just wish Hien would be a bit more open though, it's just not natural for Dan to have such a stern look in his eye."

Mrs. Kuso looked over at the photo Dan and his friends had taken after the Bakugan incident. She smiled lightly and went into the living room to watch some TV and wait for her husband to get home.

* * *

End Chapter.

I'll be doing some skipping in the next chapters since I don't want to do all the New Vestroia episodes, word for word.

Hien isn't going to try to take control of Dan's life. He's just going to come out when Dan's on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

Basically, Hien is the personality that takes control when the original personality(Dan) becomes messed up and the emotions go out of control. Hien remains in control until Dan steadies himself and calms down enough for Hien to allow him to take back control of "their" body.

Hien= Scarlet Flame

Review.


	3. Calls

I don't own Bakugan, just Hien and Asahi.

* * *

"I called Shun ages ago... why won't he pickup?!" Dan ranted out of frustration. Marucho and Runo shook their heads, the pig-tailed girl replying,

"Maybe he's in a dead zone?"

Dan just gave her a look of disbelief.

"I-it's a possibility!"

"I know, I know..." Dan waved her off and re-adjusted his goggles a little. Marucho watched curiously as Dan's eyes seemed to turn to a firey gold, before resuming to their usual mahogany color. He blinked his eyes twice, _'Was I... seeing things?'_

Runo issued small talk with the short blonde, while Dan walked away to sit on the bench.

_"You're sulking."_

"I am not, Hien."

There was a scoff in his mind, _"You know you can't lie to me."_

Damn...

_"Come on, you and I both know that Shun can take care of himself. So stop worrying."_

"I know that Hien!"

".... Dan?"

"Uh.... s-sorry, just thinking out-loud."

Runo furrowed her eyebrows out of concern, "Are you schizophrenic?"

"Uh.... well...." Inwardly, he was swearing, even saying a few choice words that made Hien slap him mentally. Runo watched as Dan struggled to answer her question. A sudden noise and a shout from Marucho got both of their attentions and the turned. A gate way had opened and a small red ball had jumped out.

It was.....

"Drago?!"

"Daniel! It's good to see you again!"

While Dan felt joy and rapture at seeing the Pyrus bakugan again, Hien wasn't. In the reccesses of Dan's mind he was thinking.

_'Drago is back.... but why? I thought the boundaries between our world were closed off.'_

His internal monologue was interrupted by Drago speaking again.

"I came for your help. New Vestroia has been taken over."

"What?! Are you serious?!" the three humans cried in unison.

Drago nodded his head, "Yes, an alien race called the Vestrals. They've enslaved all of the bakugan, even managed to capture the others."

"You mean they've got Preyas and Tigrerra?!" Marucho said. Runo's eye became frantic, briefly flashing from turquoise to a deep green. Dan and Maarucho noticed but didn't say anything. Drago leaped up and onto Dan's shoulder, "Will you help?"

Dan smiled, "Of course!"

* * *

When Dan and Marucho jumped into the gate, leaving Runo behind, they never noticed a little girl with a teddy bear almost as big as herself watching. She wore a white dress similar to the ones on victorian dolls, even had a barret with a blue rose on it. Her long red hair framed her pale doll-like face in curls, and she hugged her bear closer to her.

"They've gone to the other place, Mu."

A hooded figure was standing on the other side of the tree she was near. She never turned her head to look at him, "You're not going after them, Mu?"

Chuckling came from Mu, "There's no need. Let them go, they'll come back, with the last one too."

"I see..... but why wait? Don't you want to meet _him_?"

The only visible part of Mu's face broke out into a feral grin, a small breeze blew through, making the long cloak around his body billow.

"You should know the answer Sherry. The excitement is just _so intoxicating_!"

This statment was followed by wild laughter, Mu disappearing from the scene. Sherry remained, her hazel eyes blank, the neutral expression not changing at all. She turned her teddy bear over, so the black glass eyes stared up at her.

"He is very happy, isn't he Charles?" She stroked the stuffed animal's head, a ghost of a smile making it's way across her face, "We'll meet them soon, don't worry."

The teddy bear didn't respond at all. But if one were to look closer, they would've seen two small red lights coming from the black bead eyes. Sherry got up and made her way out of the park, getting into the limo that was waiting for her.

_'Everything is falling into place...'_

"Devin, sent invitations out to my friends, it is high time we had another tea party together."

"Of course, Miss Sherry."

Sherry closed her eyes, and remained silent the rest of the drive.

* * *

**"It's almost time, everyone must come soon."**

* * *

O_o.......

Okay... uh... Review.


End file.
